Dorian "Zib" Zibowski
Dorian "Zib" Zibowski is the lead singer of the band that usually plays within the Lackadaisy Speakeasy, he is known to go far back with it's proprietor, one Mitzi May. Background Zib first appears in a photograph in "Introduction 3", though his first appearance with dialog is in "Hallelujah", in which he is shown with the other members of the band. Rocky tells Zib that he has to leave to pick up booze from Captain Kehoe. Zib asks Rocky why he started running hooch, but they are distracted by a broken string on Rocky's violin before he answers. After Zib gives Rocky leave to depart, Zib asks Mitzi whether, based on Lackadaisy's poor patronage, he should be using his pay to buy train tickets for the band. Mitzi accuses Zib of being "dramatic". Shortly thereafter, Wick , Church and their associates arrive. Zib calls it sad that, "old friends", are now, "in (Mitzi's) crosshairs". Mitzi calls Zib an, "incorrigible pessimist". Despite Mitzi assuring Zib that, "it's not like that", Zib appears unconvinced. In "Kibitz", Zib and the other members of the band are none-too-enthused to help Rocky retrieve the liquor he procured from Captain Kehoe that is currently in the garage. Zib notes that Rocky's enthusiasm for helping is "unsettling", and advises Rocky not to get too enthusiastic about his work for Mitzi. Zib and Rocky return to the garage via the trapdoor in "Blindside"; this distraction unfortunately enables the pig farmers to shoot Viktor. Zib, Rocky and the band return to Lackadaisy in "Wishy-washy", almost running over Ivy and Freckle, and with the farmers in pursuit. In "Killjoy", Zib attempts to convince Mitzi to get everyone to leave Lackadaisy ahead of the pig farmers; when she resists he takes matters into his own hands, announcing that the speakeasy is being raided and pushing Ivy, Wick, Church and their associates out the door, though Mitzi refuses to go with them. After Wick, Church and the others have left, Mitzi accuses Zib of ruining both what was left of Lackadaisy's reputation and her chances of persuading Wick's associates to invest in Lackaidasy in "Malarkey". Zib's sarcasm is in ample supply, as he in turn thanks Mitzi for injuring his foot when she closed the doors to Lackadaisy, then facetiously proclaims, "We're saved!" upon Mitzi's revelation of her small gun. Zib proceeds to inadvertently reveal that Viktor is "down" in the garage, which appears to genuinely concern Mitzi. With Rocky, Mitzi and Freckle, Zib flees for the storeroom in "Skedaddle". They reach the storeroom in "Deadlock", only to realize that the lock has been picked and the guns are missing. After Rocky takes Mitzi's gun in order to defend the others and "fix this", Zib and Mitzi try to dissuade him, with Zib noting that with Rocky's tendency to flail his arms, he should not hold a firearm. After Freckle abruptly shoots Avery and runs off into the caverns with Avery's Tommy gun, laughing maniacally, in "Doolally", Zib appears unsettled; he's trembling and lighting a cigarette. Avril and Emery encounter Mitzi, Rocky and Zib, who is now carrying Mitzi's handgun, in "Whizbang". Zib throws Mitzi's handgun at Emery with negligible effect, and Avril in turn opens fire on them, causing Mitzi and Zib to flee in one direction while Rocky retreats in the other direction. Emery pursues Mitzi and Zib, but Freckle arrives and shoots him. Zib swiftly gets to work lighting another cigarette, then escorts Mitzi to the garage in "Lassitude", where they find that Doctor Quackenbush has removed the bullet from Viktor's chest and Wick is paying the bill. In "Mystique", Mitzi encounters Zib loitering outside the entrace to Little Daisy. She is surprised to find him awake before dark, but he confesses that he has not slept since the events of the prior evening. Mitzi asks Zib to accompany her to the sleazy side of town, as she is a little tipsy after drinking wine with Wick earlier. Mitzi and Zib are the victims of an abortive mugging attempt via can opener by Virgil in "Backalley". Zib is acquainted with Virgil, and tells him that he would give Virgil money if he had any to give. After Mitzi reveals to Zib a blank check that she stole from Wick's company, Zib expresses concern regarding how Wick will react, but Mitzi assures him that Wick is too nice to take action against Mitzi. In "Vestige", Zib surprises Mitzi with his reluctance to accept the money from the cashed check. He reminds Mitzi that she told him they would not be "cashing friends in like poker chips", but she responds that she has no choice; she has already sold her house, cars and wedding china. Zib notes that she is still wearing a necklace, but Mitzi says that she could never get rid of it; it was the first gift she ever received from Atlas. Zib compares it to a leash, and inadvertently snaps the necklace when Mitzi pulls away while he is touching it. Though he apologizes, he does not move to assist her while she frantically grabs for the pearls. Rather, he tries to convince Mitzi that she should leave St. Louis with him and the band in "Mata Hari". They are interrupted by the return of Virgil, who has noticed the spilled pearls. When Mitzi tries to stop Virgil from taking the pearls a confrontation ensues. Though Zib tries to break them up, Mitzi ultimately claws Virgil's left eye, then kicks him in the chin in "Knee-jerk". While Mitzi is placing the pearls into a bag in "Blood-money", Zib approaches her and she reflexively elbows him before realizing who he is. Mitzi proceeds to offer him the cash from Wick's check again. When Zib expresses further ambivalence, Mitzi asks him why he is judging her given that he previously accepted blood money from Atlas without complaint. Zib replies that it is different now because it is coming from her; while he considered Atlas a villain, he never felt the same way about Mitzi. Mitzi appears unmoved by Zib's concerns, and he finally accepts the money from her before she departs. After Mitzi has left, Virgil asks Zib for a dollar. In "Scapegoat", Zib is musing to Virgil regarding his past with Atlas and Mitzi, concluding that he needs to get out of St. Louis. When Virgil says that he is thirsty, Zib offers him liquor from a flask; because of Virgil's injuries Zib pours the flask into Virgil's mouth. The two are interrupted by the arrival of two police officers. Zib begins trying to explain what is going on, but then becomes defiant, pouring more of the liquor onto Virgil's face before chugging the remainder of it. After he suggests to the officers that he has solved their problem by consuming the liquor and tossing the flask aside, he proceeds to insult one of the cops. Zib is next seen with Virgil in a holding cell in "Misdemeanor". One of the police officers present notes that Zib failed to show up in court in response to an outstanding bench warrant that resulted from Zib being picked up at a hop house; Zib notes that he probably overslept. Zib assures Virgil that he should be able to post bail for them with the cash he received from Mitzi, only to learn that the cops have stolen the money. Dom Drago overhears the conversation and tells Zib that he probably could not find a judge to arraign him until after the holiday weekend in any case. He also assures Zib that his money will be returned as long as it is on the level. Dom notes, in "Revenuer", that it is peculiar that Zib would have a large amount of cash given his appearance; Zib notes that he has a job as a saxophone player. That statement leads Dom to ask Zib whether he works for Marigold. Zib seems to be surprised by the insinuation that he works for a gin joint, but Dom asks where else a saxophone player would find employment; Zib concedes the point. Dom then notices Zib's Lackadaisy pin and seems almost amused, referring to Lackadaisy as, "the vanquished empire", and expressing surprise that it would still be in business. Zib claims that he is a gambler and the pin represents his preference for clubs, though he goes on to note that it has not been lucky for him lately. Dom tells Zib his name and that he works for the Treasury Department, and that he will overlook Zib's particular circumstances because he has larger targets currently before departing. Shortly after Dom leaves Zib tosses his Lackadaisy pin down a drain. Category:Characters